<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't leave me by murdermewithbooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025038">don't leave me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdermewithbooks/pseuds/murdermewithbooks'>murdermewithbooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Shooting Guns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdermewithbooks/pseuds/murdermewithbooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a request from tumblr, to write a short fic using the prompt: "don't leave me." <br/>~~~<br/>Gritting your teeth, you push off the wall and round the corner with your gun in a ready position. You make it about ten steps before something lands a few meters right in front of where you’re standing - grenade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Peña &amp; Reader, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't leave me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i had way too much fun writing this, so i hope it isn’t too painful 😅 comments are always welcome, thanks for reading! 😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The echoing sounds of gunfire makes your ears ring as the blood pounding in your head intensifies. You look over to your partners, who are crouching down behind their vehicle for cover. Your back is flush against the wall of the nearest building, your gun drawn and ready to fire back at the sicarios currently ambushing you and the rest of your team.</p><p>You knew it was a trap from the very beginning, but after so many years of chasing Escobar and coming up empty time and time again - well, it was only a matter of time before the DEA started grasping at straws, desperate to put an end to this drug war. But the intel you’d received on Escobar’s whereabouts was too good to be true, and when you voiced your concerns to the ambassador he merely waved you off, saying, “Leave the bullshit-detecting to me, Agent Y/L/N. Just do as you’re told and prepare for the raid.”</p><p>Yeah, well, he’s not the one out here on the front lines, putting his life at risk for what indeed turned out to be bullshit intel. <em>I fucking </em>warned<em> that asshole</em>, you think to yourself as a bullet grazes the wall right by your shoulder.</p><p>Across the way, Javi’s eyes find yours and he nods as if to ask, <em>are you okay?</em> You give him a reassuring nod and look back in the direction of the sicarios, whose assault has finally ceased - at least for the time being. You catch Steve motioning for the team to rush forward, taking advantage of the pause in gunfire. </p><p>Gritting your teeth, you push off the wall and round the corner with your gun in a ready position. You make it about ten steps before something lands a few meters right in front of where you’re standing - <em>grenade</em>. </p><p>“Y/N! Get down!” you hear Javi shout from somewhere to your right just as the bomb goes off, sending you flying to your left and through the glass window of an abandoned building. </p><p>You hit the ground painfully, knocking the air from your lungs as shards of glass fall around you. The ringing in your ears is deafening and you think maybe your eardrums are blown, but your hearing slowly returns as footsteps approach.</p><p>“Y/N, can you hear me?” Javi’s voice is full of concern and fear - something you’ve never heard in him before. Blinking away tears, you tilt your head to the side his voice is coming from, but a sharp pain in your chest makes you cry out in anguish. “Fuck - don’t move, OK? Just - breathe,” he’s frantically searching your body for injuries, but there’s so many, he doesn’t know where to start. </p><p>You try to breathe deep but it feels as if you’re inhaling water into your lungs, resulting in a violent coughing fit. The ceiling spins above you and you feel warm liquid soaking the left side of your body, “Dios mio - I think a piece of glass punctured your lung,” you hear Javi whisper as he hovers over you and presses a hand to your side, trying to stop the blood that’s quickly pooling by your rib cage.</p><p>“Ja-vi, i-it hurts,” you mutter in protest when he applies more pressure to your side, making you cough again. Fluid spills at the corner of your mouth and you grimace from the sharp taste of metal - it takes a second for you to realize it’s actually the taste of blood. </p><p><em>No - no, I can’t die. Not like this - not with Javi here - please</em>, you beg whatever god is listening, but when your staggering breaths turn into wheezes, you know it’s too late.</p><p>And Javi knows it too. “No, no, no - hey, stay with me, Y/N,” he cradles your face in his hands - now soaked in your blood, “Please, don’t - <b>don’t leave me</b>.” As you dance along the line that separates life and death, you use what little energy you have left to place a cold hand on his arm, squeezing as you rasp out, “I’m s-so-rry.” </p><p>Swallowing the lump in your throat, you look him in the eyes - those beautiful, dark eyes that have spoken more words to you than he could ever bring himself to voice aloud. With a small smile, you tell him one last time, “I love y-you,” though your voice falters as your breaths become more shallow.</p><p>Javier releases a sob when he feels your grip slacken, your arm falling to the floor with a light thud. And then your eyes lose focus completely, your gaze landing on some nonexistent object over his shoulder, as you release your final breath.</p><p>He rests his forehead against yours while he weeps. Brushing a shaky hand down the side of your face, he breathes against your pale lips, “I love you, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>